Rédi Fêiou Pálaci du Amô
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: MAIS RIPAGEM DO QUE FIC. Nunca o negrito tinha prevalecido dessa maneira. Os ripadores uín a autora fêiou.


**Rédi Fêiou Pálaci Du Amô**

**{Red Fail Palace do Amor}**

**Título Original: love maid bella  
**

**Autora: stephenie meyer s2  
**

_**Nota Da Autora: **_(Gareth: Enfia no cu. Não sou obrigada. #apanha de cinta#) (Vovó: Começamos bem! Havia uma N/A no meio do caminho, no meio do caminho havia uma N/A!)_** Nesse **__**fic**_(Gareth: A fic é macho. Shoquei.)(John: Macho? Adoooro... Opa.) (Vovó: A fic tem sexo. Q?)_**acontece num universo diferente do livro, onde Bella é uma espécie de empregada sexual de Edward.**_(Gareth: VáderetroSatanás.)(John: Vai no reto dessa autora, Satanás.) (Vovó: Enfia a roupa da empregada, a Bella, o Edward e a boiolagem dele no seu cu.)_** minha primeira fic comentem?**_(Gareth: Não? Talvez? Enfie a interrogação na boondah? Qtau? –q)(John: Faça por merecer.) (Vovó: Bem, se você me peguntou eu tenho uma opção, certo? Ai, nem quero!)  
_**MAIORES DE**__** 18 ANOS**__**, TEMATICA MUITO FORTE!**_(Gareth: UI, ALOCA! A autora mesmo deve ter uns doze. Ou menos.)(John: Desculpe-me, mas você não pode estar aqui então, autora, tchau.) (Vovó: Aposto que tem um parágrafo de NC...)  
_**Por favor, peço criticas**__** construtivas**__**.**_(Gareth: Pode pedir... mas não vai conseguir. BWAHAHAHA!) (Vovó: Do tipo: "Construa sua fic você mesmo"? FAILTALITY!)

** *~*~* Love*Maid*Bella *~*~***(Gareth: AI MIGAW S2 *-*S2 A~DO~GO não.)(John: PUTAQUELAMERDA! Por aí você já vê quantos anos tem essa trasher fdp.) (Vovó: EMOTE. EMOTE. EMOTE. FUCK.)

_Bella..._** (Gareth: Marislêude! Analâne! Maxiclene!)(John: Xuxa! Maísa! Madre Tereza!)(Vovó: Cláudia, Cérebro, Madeline, Robin! -Q)**  
_Ela era meus sonhos, meus desejos, minha vida._** (Gareth: ...minhas dorgas, minha faculdade, minha privada, meu tapete maia... –qqq)(Vovó completa: ...minha diarréia, meu anticoncepcional, minhas ataduras, meu caderno de caligrafia... Q) (John: Minha concordância não aguenta isso #Tira a roupa e sai correndo#) **  
_Era a estranha que eu desconhecia_**(Gareth: Conhece estranha conhecida, exu?)(John: Então vem aqui conhecer a cabeça do meu pau!) (Vovó: Tipo, A Bella desconhece e reconhece assim, do nada. COISA DO CAPETA.)**_, mas que já estava dentro de mim._** (Gareth: DENTRO? Hm, tanata! Ed passiva, Bella ativa. Fic trash é tão previsível!)(John: Não coloquei nem a cabeça ainda aguenta aí que não tem nada dentro. Relaxa, passou a cabeça passa o resto.) (Vovó: Bem, até uma oração atrás era um desconhecido e agora já está dentro. É ISTRUPADÔ!)**  
_Ela era minha linda melodia._** (Gareth: Melodia? ISSO É CALYPSOOOOOOOOOOOO! TANANANA NANA NANANANA! #FAILTALITY)(John: "Ó avaiana de Wood, eu love avaiana de wood, uai? Puquê hit na children, as chidren apendi tudo na mawrra, quem não aprender dead!" uheauheauhe piada interna!) (Vovó: "Quero ver outra vez seus olhinhos de noite serena!")**  
Edward tinha se hospedado num hotel de luxo**(Gareth: Ui, puro loosho, amica!)(John: A mona é shique eihn?) (Vovó: Luxo quer dizer uma cama redonda, jaccuzi e roupões? MOTEL DE BEIRA DE ESTRADA!)** chamado Red Palace,** (Gareth: Palácio menstruado.)(John: Motel de beira de estrada.) (Vovó: Ah, merda! Todos roubam as minha piadas!)** após muitas horas de viagem.** (Gareth: Fato totalmente relevante.)(John: Após horas de sexo selvagem.) (Vovó: Também li "sexo selvagem", John! #EURI)** Era um rapaz bonito,** (Gareth: -NÃO)** alto, forte,** (Gareth: -NÃONÃO)(John: Bofe!)** de porte atlético e olhos verdes hipnotizantes,** (Gareth: 100dhuçaun.) (Vovó: "Moreno, alto, bonito e sensual, é sexy total, é sexy total!")** toda garota era perdidamente apaixonada por ele,** (Gareth: -NÃONÃONÃO)** porém estava solteiro no momento**(John: "... porque não gosta de mulheres, e sim de travestis...")**,há muito tempo sentia que não era capaz de**(Vovó: "... abusar de um rasha, estava cansado de ser ativo. Seus dedos eram os únicos que o agradavam!")** amar e só ligava pro zexo.** (Gareth: #cospe a Catuaba# PERDÃO? AHUSHUAHSUAHSUAH VÉI, MAS QUE...? AUHSUAHSUAHSUAH CARA, RI TÃÃÃÃO ALTO QUE JOHN ME FUROU COM UM BISTURI! AUHSUAHSUAHSUAH!)(John: Zexo é uma flor muito rara usada por hippies para fazer o ritual do flower power .) (Vovó: #arranca um mecha de cabelo# "zexo" é um cupim endêmico da costa do Mediterrâneo que tem um veneno extraordinário: ele tem uma alta capacidade de lubrificação.) **  
Entrando no saguão**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** uma moça veio atende-lo**(Gareth: CADÊ A PORRA DO ACENTO?) (Vovó: Acho que o Edward sentou em cima dele.)**: logo pegou a chave para um quarto. Reparando nos seios grandes da moça,** (Vovó: "...logo pensei: Será que são originais ou eu também posso ter dois desses?")** viu o crachá da mulher com o nome: Elianne Hood.** (Gareth: Véi, pergunta: QUE HOMEM OLHA PRO 'CRACHÁ' DA MULHER COM DOIS PEITOS NA CARA DELE? Ah, Ed, tu é gay que eu sei.)(Gareth 2: E o nome da moça é de suma importância pra fic. O Edward vai gemer o nome dela no fim da fic.)(John: Taco de baseball no seu cu.) (Vovó: Acabo de me lembrar daquela piada: "Ah, que bonito! O outro peitinho tem nome também?")** "Nada mal", pensou.  
Subindo as escadas para o segundo andar,** (Gareth: Vai, amiga. Continua descrevendo banalidades. Clap clap.)(John: Resident Evil 2 .)(Vovó: Nossa, e eu achando que ela tinha subido as escadas para ir para o porão!)** deparou-se com um corredor amplo e comprido,** (Gareth: Uiê.)(John: Eu não sou um corredor.) (Vovó: Corredor da morte? #pega o machado#)** com várias portas de cada lado. Haviam lustres de cristal e um tapete vermelho que se estendia até o fim do corredor, e todas as portas eram vermelgad**(Gareth: Oi?)(John: Q?) (Vovó: Oi, Hãn, Q, comofas/?)** com maçanetas de ouro.** (Gareth: ...) (Vovó: Preciso dizer o quanto isso foi desnecessário?)** Realmente, era um 'palávio vermelho'.** (Gareth: OI? PALÁVIO FOI A GOTA D'ÁGUA! AUSHUAHSUAHSUHASU! LULA FEELINGS!)(John: Curso de datilografia mandou um abraço.) (Vovó: Palávio... Paládio... Radiotividade... Explosão... Morte dos personagens!)**  
Procurou a porta de número 69**(John: "...levando um frango assado e um canguru perneta de pelúcia... ") (Gareth: konotassaun zecçoaol) (Vovó: "Que lhe dava boas vibrações. Aquele, definitivamente era o seu número de sorte!")** e encaixou a chave na fechadura.** (Gareth: Já no NC? Nossa, nem peguei o Dramin, ainda, amiga, pera um pouco!) (Vovó: Agora vai dizer que ele colocou o carregador na tomada?)** Virou a chave num click!** (Gareth: FAILTALITY!)(John: Onomatopeias demoníacas.) (Vovó: Polly. Q)** e girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta.** (Gareth: Nossa, xora? Pensei que ele abria a porta e ia pro salão dançar forró. Cara, que medo de mim. UAHSUHAUSH)(John: E eu aqui pensando que se girasse a maçaneta, abriria as pernas! Mas não, esse mundo moderno... ) (Vovó: Gentch, tá na cara que ele girou a maçaneta e atravessou a madeira maciça da porta!)**  
O quarto era revestido por carpete vermelho,** (Gareth: Porra, é um Hotel ou um Motel?)(John: Ó meu Deus! Menstruaram por todo o carpete! Que lástima.) (Vovó: Esse motel parece um cenário de assassinato!)** um lustre de crital**(John: Eu li "critical" eauehauheauhUAHEAUHE tenho que para de jogar League of Legends.)(Gareth: 'crital' é um minério extraído dos vales místicos da Bósnia e Hezergovina, que possibilita àquele que o come a habilidade de masturbar um canguru sem morrer de alergia.) (Vovó: "crital" é uma marca de xarope infantil nem-tão-conhecido que provocou a morte de muitos gatos. Q (hoje eu estou muito sem noção)) ** com velas pendia no teto emcima**(Gareth: O meu cu.) (Vovó: Olha, esse motel parou no tempo. Velas são românticas mas são feitas depetróleo, saca? Recurso não renovável, lembra?) ** da cama redonda giratórias com várias almofadas e um cobertor vermelho.** (Gareth: M-O-T-E-L.)(John: Puta Merda! Quem decorou esse "hotel" ? Foi o Wando?) (Vovó: Wando? Foi a Ritta Cadillac e o Sidney Magal que tiveram um surto de inspiração decorativa! -not)** Havia um criado mudo com dois baldes,** (Gareth: ?)(John: Coitado, além de ser mudo ainda é forçado a ficar carregando baldes... As pessoas não tem coração. [FAILTALITY]) (Vovó: Ele vai meter o balde... Ai, que medo!)** um deles contendo uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças de critasl **(John: Eu li "clitóris". euhauehaueha tô levando muito trabalho pra casa, deve ser isso...)(Gareth: PQP, cada hora tá pior! 'critasl' é uma fruta originária da Amazônia Ocidental, venerada pelos guaxinins comedores de mulas (The Brother's Surubas Feelings) e as formigas antropófagas.) (Vovó: Não era erro de digitação. Isto só pode ser proposital! Como alguém pode errar tanto assim e não fazer uma mísera revisão?) ** e velas vermelgas**(Gareth: QQQQQQQ? Menina, vai revisar a sua fic!)(John: Vermelgas é o nome do mais importante campeonato de damas do Cudumundistão .) (Vovó: "Vermelgas" é uma espécie de picles cultivado no Peru que deixa as lhamas que o consomem ficam excitadas.) ** em todo canto.  
-Seja benvindo, sr Cullen.** (Gareth: "O Inferno lhe oferece as mais calorosas saudações.") (Vovó: Eu li "seja benvindo ao meu cu". Caralho, estou ficando preocupada com meu estado mental.)**  
Uma voz doce atravessou seus ouvidos,** (Gareth: Posso substituir 'voz doce' por serrote? #esperançosa#)(John: Entrou num ouvido e saiu no outro! Sem consideração.) (Vovó: Um palito doce atravessando seu labirinto. DLÇ.)** assustando-o;** (Gareth: "AIÊÊÊÊ! UMA VOZ DOCE1!1! :OOOO SHOKAY MENÉNA, QMEDO!1")(John: É a Dilma? Ela sempre me assusta.) (Vovó: Assustador é assistir debate dos candidatos à presidência: Dilma + Serra + Marina, parece fuga do hospício!)** Edward virou-se e se deparou com uma moça.** (Gareth: "AIÊÊÊÊ!1!1 UMA RASHA! QNOZO! AAAAAIIIIÊÊÊÊ!") (Vovó: Oh, eu meio que imaginei uma maça medieval voadora arrancando a cabeça do Edward. LOL.)**  
Ela usava uma espécia**(Gareth: TNC.)(John: TNT na cabeça da autora, isso sim.) (Vovó: 'Espécia' é um formato especial de dildo muito usado por putas experientes. Ele possui um formato de rosca. Q)** de uniforme de empregada; uma tiara com babados brancos na cabeça, uma blusa de algodão com um laço no pescoço,** (Gareth: Se enforca com esse laço, pufavô?)(John: Laço no pescoço? Que coisa mais... Lassie.) (Vovó: Laço? Babado? Estou achando que o Edward vai dar a louca e arrancar a fantasia da Bella, gritando "Ai, mona, onde achou essa versão DLÚCHI? Ain, a minha não têm babado e nem laçénho! Aff, sexy shop de xítch!)** por cima um vestido preto com saia bem curta**(Gareth: Espera: por cima da blusa havia um VESTIDO? MATRIX ME PERSEGUE, PQP, VÉI!) (Vovó: Ela estava com uma saia sobre o vestido? Fia, assim a penetração fica mais difícil, sabia?)(John: Matrix pqp 666 from hell fuderoso do demônio.)**,um avental branco,meias calçasnegras presas por ligas e sapatilhas delicadas e infantil,**(John: Por onde começar? Meia calça presa por sapatilhas? Sapatilhas delicadas? SAPATILHAS INFANTIL? ONDE FOI PARAR A CONCORDÂNCIA, DESGRAÇA? VOCÊ ENFIOU NO CU? AUTORABISÔNHADAILHADELOST.) (Vovó: Um avental branco de açougueiro e sapatilhas infantis em uma puta? Sabe o que você vai fazer com essa maldita sapatilha? Vai jogar em alguém OU faz uma sopa com ela e alimenta um cachorro faminto.) (Gareth: HÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ... ÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ? CARA, DORGAS. ALTAS DORGAS. E TENHO DITO.)** Edawrd ficou ali parado,**(John: "...com aquela cara de viado".) (Vovó: "e fica aí parado, com cara de veado que viu o caxinguelê." (8)) (Gareth: E quem é esse OC?)** boquiaterto**(Gareth: Traduzindo: BOQUETE.) (Vovó: "Boqui" é uma vestimenta especial usada por aborígenes nigerianos(?) durante um ritual de passagem dos guerreiros virgens e heterossexuais e "aterto" é o instrumento usado por eles, durante a secção do pênis.) ** com a beleza da jovem e do traje que vestia,** (Gareth: Com a roupa? "AIIII MIGS, MINPRESTA ESSA SEXFANTASY? MEL BOFF VAI *A~DO~GAR*, UI DELIIIISHEA!") (Vovó: Baixei o veado aqui, colegas: "AAAAIII, AM1CA! F1KEY GONGADA COM TEU MODELITCHO! TU KLZÁ NA NÁITCH E BRILHA NA LUZ, MONA POD3ROZAH!")(John: ****Edwad ooc gay boqueteira da ilha de lost****.) ** logo pensamentos pervertidos invadem sua mente.** (Vovó: Sente o nível da burrice do cara: Se você contratou uma puta é porque QUER ficar de pau duro!)(Gareth: "Vou vestir uma dessa pro meu Jake! Q")**"Beleza""Vou realizar minha fantasia sexual de transar com uma doméstica!** (Gareth: CARA. CARA. UAHSAUSHAUHSAUHSUHA! #sistema respiratório de Gareth explode# VÉÉI, QUE MEEEEEERDA É ESSA? VAI SE TRATAR, DOENÇA!)(John: Ô Ed querido, sem querer cortar sua onda, coleuga, mãããs... comer a empregada não é tesão, é falta de opção.) (Vovó: Sente o tesão made The Sims! Comer a empregada é sonho de gente pobre que não tem doméstica em casa(excluindo a sua mulher e sua filha que trabalham em regime semi-escravo) e não de playboy! TODO PLAYBOY JÁ PEGOU UMA EMPREGADA, FATO.)** A que tinha em casa não dava, não era gostosa..."** (Gareth: #ainda rindo#)(Vovó: Além de ser desgraçada no quesito beleza ela ainda não abre as pernas! Morre virgem, FDP!)**  
-Oh, muito obrigado, srta.-respondeu, dando um sorriso galanteador.** (Gareth: Sorrindo e falando ao mesmo tempo? Nassa q tuto1!1)(John: Meeeedo.) (Vovó: O sorriso veio de quem? Da Mona(Edward)Lisa? Esse Edward "eu gosto de 69 e meu sonho é ter uma vagina tailandesa" que tá louco por um fio terra!)**  
-No Red Palace,** (Gareth: Correção: PALAVE. AUSHAUHSUAHSUHA)** nós oferecemos um atendimento diferenciado e exclusivo aos clientes.** (Gareth: Uma puta pru crientch. Tratamento sete estrelas, esse.)(John: Uma amica po crientche! Para fazer festa do pijama, fazer as unhas, guerra de travesseiro, ler Capricho...) (Vovó: "...Personal ISTÁLISTI, papel higiênico perfumado, água quente, banheiro dentro do prédio, lençóis limpos, para-raios..." QQQQQQQQ)**-começou a moça.-Eles têm direito a tudo o que quiserem.** (Gareth: çecço çecço çecço çecço çecço çecço çecço)**  
-Tudo?-perguntou, com o olhar brilhando.** (Gareth: "AI, TUTON, AMEEKA? INTÃO QUELU O JAKE PELADU E CUBERTU DI MOLANGUX *A~GO~RA*!1!1")(John: AAAAh Não dá pra ripar, Gareth pega todas as minhas piadas!) (Vovó: Até o cu dele brilha, ele é um vampiro atípico. Tá esquecendo que ele é moldado na puripurina de carnavalesco?)**  
-Sim.-respondeu.** (Gareth: Quem respondeu? Eu, a autora, minha mãe, o cu do Papa...?)(John: "Sou eu, Bola de fogo, o calor ta de matar, vai ser na praia da barra que uma moda eu vou lançar..." (8)) (Vovó: Que isso, John! Vá pra merda, seu gigolô estranho! De onde você tirou essa música?)**  
-Então me**(John: "...passa o telefone daquele bofe que trabalha na recepção, méneanah!")** faça**(Vovó: "...uma enterrada com este dedo de proctologista! Puxe meu cabelo e aperte as minha bolas! Aaaaaaaahhh!")** companhia por esta noite.** (Gareth: çecço çecço çecço çecço. Enredo bom esse da fic. -nnn) (Vovó: Companhia? Vai ser veado assim no cu da tua mãe, Edward!"#FelipeNetoFeelings)**  
Edward deu espaço para a garota entrar.** (Gareth: Traduzindo 2: Abriu as pernas e a 'garota' enterrou até as bolas.)(John: Código Morse no Edzinho.)** **(Vovó: "Abre pra mim, abre pra mim!" Funk lascado.)**ela adentrou o quarto, provaela**(Gareth: ?)(John: Adentrou O quarto? No Edward? No Tiririca? No Dedé Santana?) (Vovó: "Provaela" é o ato de ADRENTAR na Bella OU no quarto?)** sentou-se na cama. aaaaEdward**(Gareth: ? REVISE A PORRA DA FIC, AUTORA!)(#John pede ajuda a São Longuinho para achar o cérebro da autora#)(Vovó: "Aaaaaah, Satanás! Tire este ser sem pinto de perto de mim! Ain, ele tem pavor de rasha e quer que eu faça suas unhas e sobrancelhas! ARGH!")** sentou-se numa poltrona vermelha próxima. E ficou olhando para ela.** (Gareth: "Você vem sempre aqui?") (Vovó: Tá na hora da Bella falar: "Não vai meter logo, seu merdinha? Tô aqui pra dar, se você não quer me comer é só falar que eu me divirto sozinha!")**  
Imediatamente ela começou um pequeno show de strip,** (Gareth: Só eu acho a Bella fazendo um STREAP –aprenda a escrever, menina- a coisa MAIS BROCHANTE DO MUNDO?) (Vovó: "Strip" é uma abreviação de "estripar"? Diz que sim! Queria tanto ver as tripas dessa coisa sem graça!) (John: "tumbalacatumbatumbatá..."(8))**tirou bem de vagar**(Gareth: Vai dar na zona.)(John: uheauheauuUAHEUAUheuha Isso já passou do ridículo.) (Vovó: Tirou devagar e depois deu uma empalada no Edward que ele vai ficar sem ingerir sólidos via oral por três meses!)** as meias deslixando**(Gareth: Deslizando uma lixa por toda a extensão do cu? #viajei)(John: Gareth, se nós formos comentar tudo, não vai nem dar pra ler o que a autora escreveu, de tão picado que vai ficar o texto.) (Vovó: Imaginei uma lagartixa se arrastando sensualmente até os pneus da Bella!)** pra baico **(Gareth: VÉI. O QUE É ISSO? REVISA ESSA PORRA, AUTORA!)(John: Baico de cu é rola.) (Vovó: baico = Bacon? Lombinho de albina à moda da casa?)**da perna e jogando em Edwars**(Gareth: Decida-se: é o Edward, o Edawrd ou o Edwars, a guerra de Ed?)(John: Edwars é o nome de um piloto da Moto GP... isso é sério! Procurem no youtube, tem um vídeo dele caindo UHAEUHEUAHEUHAE) (Vovó: "Edwarws" é um modelo de abajur pintado com símbolos persas e que tem diferentes aplicações no mundo ocidental, desde enfeite nas casas das velhas carentes até vibrador de garçonetes em seu horário de almoço.) ** que já ficava excitado. tirou tambem**(Gareth: ... o acento agudo...) (Vovó: "O pau postiço que usava para enganar a mídia. Estava com uma semelhante e não precisava mais ser falso!")** o avental, a tirae**(Gareth: Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de comentar.) (Vovó: 'Tirae' foi o que eu disse quando a Gareth abriu a janela do Word e me mandou ripar.)**o laço do pencoso**(Gareth: ...)(John: Pencoso é uma vila na província de San Louis na Argentina... Isso é sério também.) (Vovó: Penconso... Pelancoso... Bella imersa no formol que eu sei!)**. então ela engatinhou ate **(Gareth: ... o berço... #bebês, engatinhar, berço, ahn ahn? –fail)(John: FAILTALITY.) (Vovó: Cadela carente engatinha e eu não sabia! Agora vai me dizer que a coruja do Alabama não produz o seu pio característico?)**a poltrona passando as mãos nas coxas de Edward, abriu o zíper da calça jeans que ele usava com a boca,**(John: Ele usava calças na boca?) (Gareth: #se perguntando comofas#)(Vovó: Calça na boca? É uma bosta de focinheira OU um tara anormal por falos grandes?)** abaixando a cueca com a bocapondo **(Gareth: Nossa, eu ri tão alto que o povo da Estação Espacial ouviu.) (Vovó: "bocapondos" parece ser nome de raça dos potros, velho!)(Gareth 2: POCAHONTAS? –QQQ)(John: Estou cansado de explicar o significado dessas coisas toscas, PROCUREM NO GOOGLE.) !**pras **(John: Eu li "tripas" UAHEUHEUAHE)** fora o seu pênis já ereto.** (Gareth: Broxei.) (Vovó: Tripas e Pênis eretos? Nada excitante, nem eu que sou perva achei isso interessante!)**  
-Chupa...** (Gareth: ...que é de uva. #FAILTALITY 283739809)(John: "Eu vou enfiar uva no céu da sua boca! E aí! Chupa toda! Chupa! Chupa! Chupa!" (8)) (Vovó: Chupa O QUÊ? O fio desencapado? O carregador do vibrador bivolt?)**  
Edward, nem precisou falar pois bella já o chupcomeçou a gemer em voz alta. ela estava n**(Gareth: Agora a pergunta que não quer calar: O QUE DEMÔNIOS COMENDO CEBOLAS FOI ESSA FRASE? Menina, tira a seringa do braço e escreve a fic direito, pufavô.)(John: Esses autores trash... tsktsk... nem param de se masturbar pra escrever.) (Vovó: "chupcomeçou" parece nome de picolé vagabundo. Esse 'n' está amaldiçoado pelas energias negativas do Luan Santana que morreu no Céu de Interlagos antes de comer um coral azul brilhante jorrando lua espírito jangada do Tarzan que caiu da pedra levando o Bom Esponja amarrado e jantar macaco... #baba#)**  
-Ahh, aaaaah aaah!ado o badle de pétalas de rosas sob a cama.** (Gareth: Autora, tira o cachimbo de crack da boca e vai escrever direito.)(John: Ado o Badle é o primo pobre de Beedle o Bardo.) (Vovó: Posso tentar traduzir? "Adornei uma lambreta de pétalas de rosas sob a cama.")**  
Bella gritava cada vez mias**(Gareth: Miau. #fail) (Vovó: "Eu mias, tu Miásamas, ele miasasmas, nós miasassamos, vós miassavas, eles miau.")** alto pois Edward ia cada vez mais rápido, ela apertava o cobertor vermelho**(Gareth: Motel.)(John: QUE DIFERENÇA FAZ A COR DO COBERTOR? A esse ponto da fic já sabemos que TUDO nessa desgraça de motel é vermelho! Isso é o inferno!) (Vovó: Ele tá fodendo o cobertor OU mordendo uma fronha? ALOK!)** sentindo que o orgasmo estava prestes a v**(Gareth: O orgasmo estava prestes a... VER? CARÁÁÁÁÁI, QUE MEDO! #corre em círculos, fica tonta e vomita#)(John: Voar? Voltar? Vadiar? AAAAH já sei... Vermelho! [fail]) (Vovó: Virar, velejar, vaquejar, varejeira, valise, voilá, viúva, veloz, vazia, vertente, versátil, vândala, vuvuzela...)**  
-OH EDWARD SIM!** (Gareth: OH AUTORA NÃO!)(John: OH GARETH... TALVEZ!) (Vovó: Oh, um guaxinin! Q)**-ela gritava.-AH OH MAIS,** (Gareth: AH OH MENOS!)(John: AH OH DIVISÃO!) (Vovó: "Oh, mais! Enfia tudo! Ah, você já fez isso? Ah, tá #decepção#")** POR FAVOR! OH DEUS EDWARD!** (Gareth: OH CAPETA QUEIROZ!)(John: OH CHEFINHO!) (Vovó: Oh, Deus Divo Ahazo Kalzantch Brilhante Gongante Gigante Brochante Falante! Q máster!)**-ela ficava sem respiraçõ**(Gareth: Anhé?)(John: Ela deve achar que ta falando francês.) (Vovó: É isso que acontece com quem tenta falar com um pau na boca!)** enquanto Edward ia mais fundo nela.** (Vovó: Palitos de picolé foram usados para criar este momento, muito forçado, de masculinidade do Edward.)** Logo c**(Gareth: Tá, quem é o filho da puta careca, com mau hálito e dentuça que ta comendo as partes da fic?)(John: DESSA VEZ eu juro que não fui eu.) (Vovó: 'C'? Ah, a trepada foi tão curta que nem é necessário usar o 'n' antes do 'c'. A autora criou uma nova classificação!)**  
Eu quero ser sua melodia**(Gareth: Tipo, QUÊ?)(John: EITA PUTA QUE PARIU (8)) (Vovó completa: "DESCE SOBE, DESCE SOBE! (8) Por que eu sempre aprendo coisas erradas com o Apolo?) **  
Abrace-me junto a ti**(Gareth: Nem vou.)(John: Mas que acasalamento de macacos é esse? ) (Vovó: "Abraçe-me junto a ti"? Já viu abraço a distância, sua jumenta? Simule um abraço entre esta frase e a coerência, isso sim!)**  
Era tudo o que eu queria**(Gareth: Tudo que eu queria era uma bomba atômica...)(John: "... Um crientch que paga bem!") (Vovó: "****Eu quero ser muito famosa, E ter o seu amor, Mas quero sentar no sofá do Jô..." (8) Baixou a Diva do Axé aqui, gente.)**  
Por favor, tenha-me para si.** (Gareth: TENHA-ME PARA SI? AH NÃO, EU NÃO LI ISSO. NÃO. NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! PELOAMOR. #abraça o capeta#)(John: Por favor, TENHA DÓ desses pobre ripadores!) (Vovó: Tenha-se pro capeta defecando, obra de Exu! Enfie essas mesóclise na glote e morra sufocada, porra!)**  
Eu não sou sua serva**(Gareth: Sou sua dona! Grawr, adogo um sadomasô!)(John: Serva... Erva... Orégano... Woodstock... Saudade daqueles tempos.) (Vovó: Neste momento eu imaginei o Voldão dando altas chicotadas na bunda do Lucio Malfoy e gritando "Vai vadia, aguenta tudo! Geme gostoso pra mim, pede pica!")**  
Sua escrava, nem sua amante**(Gareth: POODE ME CHAMAR DE PUUUUTA, QUE HOJE EU TREPO A NOOOITE INTEEEIRA... (8))(John: Nem um ser pensante.) (Vovó: "Sou só uma chupa-caralho nata! Sou paga pelo meu talento natural e JAMAIS poderei ser uma mulher de família, Cândido Jorge Júnior!")**  
Sou sua melodia perva**(Gareth: Sabe o que eu imaginei agora? EITA PUTA QUE PARIU! DESCE SOBE DESCE SOBE! EU SOU UMA ÉGUA, VOCÊ É UM CAVALO! ME FODE DE FRENTE E ME RASGA DE QUATRO! (8))(John: AAAAAH, agora eles vão entender a musica que eu coloquei ali em cima! Era pra ser piada interna! Semgraça! #Mostra a língua pra Gareth#)(Vovó: "Baba baba baba, baby! Baba baba baba, baby!" Quer uma coisa mais sacana do que esta música?)**  
Com notas bem dançantes.** (Gareth: Cara, que medo.)(John: Ou você trepa , ou você dança! As duas ao mesmo tempo fica difícil... A não ser que a musica seja um funk, foi feito pra isso, neah, coleuga!) (Vovó: "Mexe mexe mexe com as mãos, pequeninas! Mexe mexe mexe com os pés, pequeninos! Mexe mexe mexe a cabeça, dança comigo, remexe bem!" #ChiquititasFeelings)**  
Flores e velas vermelhas em castiçais**(Gareth: Ahn? #confusa#)(John: Trepando no teto? #Abraça as próprias pernas e fica se balançando como um doente mental#)(Vovó: Sabe o que mais é vermelho? SANGUE! Quer ver que o sangue de alguém vai fazer parte da decoração do motel logo logo...)**  
São nossa combinação**(Gareth: AH, NEM. AUTORA, TIRA O LITRO DE PINGA DA BOCA E DIGITA DIREITO, PORRA!)(John: Acho que eu to precisando de um fígado novo, ele não aguenta mais esse tipo de coisa.) (#Vovó ignorou a fic e foi beber#)**  
Podem parecer banais**(John: Como diria a Vovó: Não quero, não posso, não devo, não quero², não vou...) (Vovó: Banais... Bananais... Bacanais... SAFADEZA OCULTA, COLEUGA!)**  
Mas no fundo, não são.** (Gareth: ... #cansada, vai esfaquear uma porca#)(Vovó: No fundo são fúteis e chatas, como esta fic.)**  
Você me encontrou quando eu mais precisava**(Vovó: Tá carente de pinto? Balance o meu!)**  
Você me acoelheu**(Gareth: Coelho?) (Vovó: Fez um coelho em você? Comofas/)** quando por amor eu clamava**(Gareth: AI EMO!)(John: AAAI, coléuga! Não pode! Puta não pode apaixonar pelo crientch... porque senão como você vai roubar a carteira dele depois?) (Vovó: Clamava por pinto? ENCALHADA!)**  
Aos outros parecia que só sua vontade eu saciava**(Vovó: Vontade saciada do Edward? FIO-TERRA COM DEDO LONGO!)**  
Mas eu já sábia o quanto você me amava.** (Gareth: Tá. NEEEEEXT!) (Vovó: Você é 'sábia' por saber conduzir um gay com pulso firme?)**

**Gareth foi até o Himalaia tentar compreender a mente dos trashers. Lá, encontrou Mãe Dinga vendendo dorgas baianas para os monges e resolveu começar um grande negócio.**

**John foi roubar órgãos para substituir os seus que não são trocados desde 1973. Foi encontrado numa casa abandonada num vilarejo da Rússia oriental, e dentro de uma banheira cheia de gelo. Ele perdeu a memória, e agora acha que se chama Ivan Strikschovt. Suspeita-se que a causa da perda memória seja um transplante de cérebro feito por ele mesmo.**

**Vovó pegou a fic, o PC, as dorgas que usou, um litro de água benta, três jumentos, uma maricona, um pé de árvore, fintch reais, 13kg de dinamite, uma velha muxibenta, um cearense desmaiado na BR, um dildo corrosivo, uma fantasia de mulher gato, um mafagafo, três pilhas alcalinas e uma carteira de escola pública. Jogou tudo em uma panela enferrujada e mexeu com um galho de árvore de natal. O resultado foi uma rena. (QQQQQQQQ) **


End file.
